


Ten Minutes

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Sam doesn’t have long because Dean never takes long showers, but it’s been weeks and he’s desperate.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 81





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, wincest, masturbation.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: This is incest porn.

As soon as Dean was in the shower, Sam flopped onto the bed and unzipped his pants. He only had about ten minutes, but he was so pent up he thought maybe he could do it. Sam lay back against the pillow and pulled his shirt up over his chest, his other hand working his already rock hard cock out of his pants. He _had_ to try, he was desperate. They’d been so busy jumping from job to job that he hadn’t gotten off in _weeks_.

Sam leaned his head back and moaned in bliss as he stroked his hand up his cock. It twitched at the touch, smooth and hot in his hand, a drop of precome already beading at the head. It felt _sooooo_ good to finally touch himself after waiting this long. Sam reached behind himself to grab the pillow he was lying on as he jerked his hand up and down the shaft, eyes closed in bliss, mouth open and panting. His hips bucked up into his hand, and god he wished it was a human body he was thrusting up into, warm and tight around him... Sam’s head rolled to the side and he let out a whimper, jerking himself off faster. Someone riding him, god yes, that was what he wanted, a pair of hips he could grab and slam up into his partner... or a nice warm mouth around his cock, holy fuck yes, wet and sucking, teeth gently scraping over him and tongue tracing over the veins on his shaft and being swallowed down into a nice tight throat, oh god, he wanted that so badly, he could almost imagine a warm body lying between his legs, sucking on his throbbing cock, palming his balls and slipping two lubed-up fingers inside him to rub against his sweet spot while he was licked and sucked and deep-throated into next Thursday—

The shower water cut off abruptly and Sam cursed, pulling his hand away from his desperately throbbing cock. He chewed his lip and whined, hips bucking up once into the air. He was _so close_. He fucking _needed_ to come. But he couldn’t risk it, he didn’t want Dean walking out of the bathroom and seeing him sprawled out on the bed, groaning and whining and coming hot and sticky all over his chest. Sam bit back another pitiful moan and tucked his cock away and pulled his shirt down just in time for Dean to walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

Dean took in the sight of his little brother sprawled out on the bed, panting, pink-cheeked, wearing clothes but giving him a look like he’d been walked in on naked... jeans not doing a damn thing to conceal the raging hard on he was sporting. Pursing his eyebrows, Dean walked up to his little brother and stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at him.

“Sam, that just ain’t healthy,” he commented with a glance at his brother’s groin.

Sam swallowed and licked his lips anxiously, mind racing for something to say. But then Dean reached out and trailed his fingers slowly over the bulge in Sam’s pants, and Sam’s head rolled back against the mattress with a desperate, shameless groan.

“Guess I’d better give you a hand, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/48636297832/ten-minutes.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
